


Time for Obsessing

by Rivermoon1970



Series: Time and Again [15]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Foyet!Unsub, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Obsession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3516278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/pseuds/Rivermoon1970
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron finally catches the Boston Reaper but he escapes.  Finally knowing who he is has bruised the stoic unit chief and it fuels an obsession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time for Obsessing

_Now_

Diana made it through four days before she started to feel overwhelmed. Spencer understood and he was grateful for the time that he did have with his parents. He was glad that he and his father had reconciled years ago and that his father was there for him when he truly needed it.

Someone was at the door and he was surprised to see it was Emily.

“I thought you went back to England,” Spencer let her in glad that she had stayed around.

“I have the luxury of time now. I retired from Interpol Spencer. I needed to. I didn’t want to spend some of my best years in the minds of criminals anymore. So, I can take as much time as I like.” She pulled Spencer in a hug, “Besides I knew if I stuck around I could be there for you and not let you retreat.”

He closed his eyes and sighed, “Thank you, it means a lot that you want to be here.”

They sat on the couch and Emily took his hand and held it. “I wish there was some magic words of wisdom I could give you here.” She watched as Spencer tried to school his   
emotions.

“Just you being here helps me Emily.” He took a deep breath, “I miss him more than you will ever know. It’s like,” His eyes filled with pain as he tried to explain the emptiness he felt.

“Reid?” She asked.

“It’s like half of me is gone. I’ve loved him for 23 years 8 months 13 days 5 hours and 21 minutes. How do I go on from that?” He didn’t want to shed more tears, but being with Emily he didn’t have to pretend. She was one of the few people in his life that would understand.

“I have no magic words for you Reid. I won’t insult you with platitudes and words that don’t mean anything. I won’t say it will get better because I know it’s not what you want to hear. I will tell you, you will always love him. Some people would say that you are lucky to have a mind like yours, but I know better.” She reached up and stroked his cheek, wiping away his tears.

“I remember everything. From the first moment we met and sometimes it’s torture Emily. I want to forget, yet I don’t.” He closed his eyes and sat back on the couch. She took a chance and put her arms around him and pulled him to her.

“I thought the time that we weren’t together was the worst torture. I regret letting him go after you came back, that my anger at him for lying to me clouded what we had.” He looked at her with an apologetic look on his face.

“It’s okay Spencer I reconciled that part of my life a long time ago. What made you reconcile?”

“He was there for me after I lost Maeve. At the time I thought losing her was the worst thing that could ever happen to me. He knew what I was going through. Even though we were together when Haley died it didn’t diminish that he still loved her and felt her loss deeply. So, he understood and helping me through that we reconciled, but I never stopped Emily, I never stopped loving him.” He closed his eyes as he tried to stem the tide of pain coursing through his heart.

“Oh Reid,” She didn’t say anymore as she laid her head on his shoulder and tried to comfort him.

“Emily?” He asked, his voice sounding so broken that it broke her heart.

“Yes Spencer?”

“I um, can you,” he looked away for a few moments. “Never mind, it’s stupid. Would you like some coffee or some tea?”

“Some tea would be nice, but Spencer?”

“Yes?”

“I’d be happy to stay with you for a few days.” She watched the play of emotions on his face.

“It’s just,” He kept his hands busy heating the water for her tea and starting the coffee pot for coffee, “Even with Jack and Sasha here, I’m ah,” He didn’t know how to say what was on his mind.

“I know what it’s like to be alone Spencer, even when I came back I still felt so alone. I understand and I’d be honored to stay with you for a few days.” She smiled at her friend, happy that she could try to give him some measure of comfort.

So, she stayed with Spencer for a few days and helped him through some of his loneliness. They watched bad movies, ordered pizza’s and she held him for a while when he felt at his worst. With Emily around his heart started healing just a little bit and he knew that somehow with his friends around him he just might be okay.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
 _Then_

_Rossi: Hey. What's going on with you?_

_Hotch: He called me tonight at my hotel and offered me the deal._

_Rossi: What did you say?_

_Hotch: I hung up on him. And then he does this._

_Rossi: So you think this is your fault?_

_Hotch: It is._

_Rossi: (offers his gun) Well, here, use mine. You've convinced me. No, no, you hung up on him. You practically killed them yourself. Go on, get it over with. Don't worry about us, we'll catch this guy on our own._

_Hotch: Dave, I had ten years to do something about it._

_Rossi: Shaunessy made the deal. The killings stopped. He closed the case and sent the BAU away. For ten years, you worked on other cases, active cases._

_Hotch: But I kept coming back to this one._

_Rossi: I was retired! I should blame myself for every victim who died while I was on my book tour? Look, if you want to end up like Shaunessy, like Gideon, blaming yourself for everything, you go ahead. But that voice in your head, it's not your conscience. It's your ego._

“Dammit, you still know how to hit below the belt don’t you Dave?” Aaron glared at his friend.

“Anything to snap you out of this pity party you’ve dumped yourself into.” Rossi smirked at Aaron.

Hotch just shook his head at his friend, “Okay you made your point. Come on.” The rest of the team got there and they were reviewing and processing the scene. 

Reid broke off and pulled Hotch aside, “You okay? You weren’t in the room when I got there.”

Aaron sighed, “He called me.”

“What?!” Reid yelled, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I was going to then this happened.” Aaron closed his eyes against the horror that was in the bus.

“And you somehow think this is your fault don’t you?” Spencer watched the play of emotions on Aaron’s face.

“He called me and I taunted him.” Aaron closed his eyes for a moment then looked up into the face of his lover, “He offered me the deal and I didn’t take it.”

“Of course you wouldn’t Aaron. You’re integrity would never let you make the same mistake as Shaunessy made. Yes the killing’s stopped but look at the aftermath. You couldn’t let yourself do that knowing that this could eventually be a possibility.” Spencer said 

“Reid,” Aaron wanted to protest and Spencer stopped what he was going to say.

“Hotch, stop it, this wasn’t your fault. Now let’s do what we do best and catch this unsub.” Spencer looked hard at his lover; he wasn’t going to let his partner retreat into self-recrimination.

“Alright, let’s get to work.” Aaron went into unit chief mode. They collected what evidence they could and went to the station to regroup. No one was getting any sleep that night.

It would be another day or so before they figured out that George Foyet, the only survivor of the Boston Reaper was actually the unsub they were hunting. Foyet was the   
Reaper and Aaron was kicking himself that he didn’t see it. They captured him but not before Foyet hurt Morgan and took his badge. Problem was a few days later Foyet escaped.

The team was home when they heard the news and Aaron took it the hardest.

“Aaron, stop blaming yourself. If they had let you stay originally you would have figured it out.” Spencer was trying to get his lover out of his head but it wasn’t working.

“I had ten years Spencer, ten years to figure this out.” He was pacing in their bedroom trying to calm the raging storm inside him.

Spencer sighed deeply as he put a hand on his lover’s arm to stop him from pacing. He took Aaron’s face in his hands, “Aaron, you need to let it go. We know who he is now and we will find him. Okay? We’ll find him.”

“I know, you’re right, I’m just having trouble getting out of my head.” He sat down hard on the bed, head in his hands.

“Aaron, I’m here okay? You’ve got the team now, it’s not like it was ten years ago with just you and a couple of agents. You have all of us, Morgan, Garcia, JJ, Emily and Dave. We’ll get him.” He put a hand on Aaron’s chin and lifted his lover’s face and kissed him deeply.

“Spence,” He sighed as he kissed him back his tongue darted out and encouraged the younger man to open for him.

“Aaron”

“Yes Spencer,” He sighed in frustration.

“Too many clothes,” He said as he got off the bed and quickly shed his sweats. He laid back down on the bed waiting to see what Aaron would do.

“Oh really,” Aaron playfully kissed Reid’s leg and slowly made his way up his lover’s body, biting and teasing Spencer as he went. “Is that so.” He knelt between Spencer’s legs the young man’s arousal was quite apparent. Aaron bent down and took the hard member in his mouth and slowly worked it by sucking and swallowing it down.

“Oh fuck,” Spencer yelled as Aaron worked him hard hallowing his cheeks he slid up and down Spencer’s cock, moaning in pleasure at the feel of the silky flesh in his mouth. His tongue licked the thick vein and it made Spencer buck up wildly into Aaron’s mouth.

Aaron gripped the base and moved his hand in time to the movement of his mouth and in no time at all Spencer was coming hard down his lover’s throat as he cried out Aaron’s name.

Aaron got up and quickly shed his clothes, grabbed the bottle of lube, then crawled back on to the young genius ravishing his mouth opening wide and sucking in Spencer’s tongue. He rutted against Spencer’s leg hips moving up and down trying to find relief.

“God, Spencer how is it you reduce me to a rutting teenager,” He smiled down at the beautiful genius. “I’m going to fuck you into the mattress now Spencer,” Aaron growled in his ear.

Spencer whimpered with need. He knew Aaron needed this and he was more than happy to give. By the time the older man had worked him open he was practically a mewling sobbing mess on the bed.

“Aaron, please, please now, I need you inside me,” Spencer begged him as he thrust his hips up trying to find his lover.

Aaron smiled as he slid in, hot and fast, he grabbed Spencer’s legs and wrapped them around his waist. “God, I love that, I love reducing my beautiful genius into a begging needy mess,” Aaron said as he pumped hard and fast while he gripped the younger man’s waist finger’s digging in.

“Fuck Spencer, you’re so tight. So goddamn tight,” He cried out as he collapsed on top but kept up the frantic pace as he tried to chase his release.

Spencer’s legs wrapped tighter around his unit chief leveraging himself so that each of Aaron’s thrusts hit his prostate just right. “Fuck yeah, Aaron, yes, yes, harder,” He begged as his fingers dug into Aaron’s shoulders and his toes curled with the pleasure coursing through his body. His head was thrown back and his eyes were closed as his lover pounded even harder into him.

“God Spencer, can’t ... can’t hold back,” He cried out as his orgasm ripped right through the center of him and he released a hot stream of liquid into the genius.

Aaron was still moving inside Spencer but at a slower pace as he realized that Spencer was going to come again. He gripped the young man in his hand and pumped a few times knowing how close he was. When he came again Spencer threw back his head and screamed out a series of incomprehensible words.

Aaron finally stopped and collapsed next to his lover and pulled him in tight. “God, I needed that Spence,” He said as he buried his face in the messy blonde hair.

“I know you did,” He turned around so they were face to face. “Aaron, we will find him you have got to believe that.” Spencer laid a hand on Aaron’s cheek, “Put it away, at least for right now. If I know you you’re going to start obsessing over this, and you can’t do that. We work it like anything else, but put it away.”

Aaron closed his eyes and sighed deeply, “You’re right. I know you’re right.” He stretched out on his back and reached for his lover pulling Spencer close to him. 

Spencer snuggled in close feeling safe and cared for. He quickly fell asleep in Aaron’s arms. 

Aaron, however couldn’t sleep so he carefully so as not to disturb the quietly, for a change, sleeping Spencer. He pulled on his sweats and an old FBI academy t-shirt and went out to the desk he had set-up like an office area in the living room. There in a couple of boxes were copies of all the files they had on Foyet and the Boston Reaper. He sat   
down at the desk and went over the files yet again.

It was close to five in the morning when Spencer woke up and headed to the kitchen to go make coffee. He saw Aaron at the desk going over the files. Spencer shook his head and for the moment didn’t say anything. When the coffee was done he took a cup over to Aaron.

“Did you get any sleep last night?” Spencer frowned as he placed the coffee on the desk.

Aaron glared at Spencer but decided to tell him the truth, “No, no I came out here because I couldn’t sleep.”

Spencer pulled one of the dining chairs over to sit in front of Aaron, “Look, don’t do this to yourself. Obsessing over him and what you should have done is not going to help anyone. You keep yelling at me to make sure I get sleep and now you’re not sleeping because of this. Aaron, seriously unless we’re in the office let this go.” He pleaded with Aaron.

“I can’t Spence, I just can’t.” When he saw the worry in Spencer’s face he took a deep breath, “Okay, okay I’m putting it away.” He folded up the files and put them away in the box for the time being.

“Thank you.” Spencer bent down and gave Aaron a kiss, hoping that he would be as good as his word.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
They had several back to back cases so Aaron couldn’t obsessively go over the files he had at home and Spencer was almost thankful for the heavy caseload. Then when they finally had some downtime Haley let them have Jack for a nice extended weekend, which they all needed.

Spencer knew that he was going to have to be patient with Aaron. He knew that his ego was severely bruised over how Foyet pulled one over on him. He worried when Aaron would get up in the middle of the night and sit with the boxes of files open around him going over every detail again and again. So, instead of fighting about it he let Aaron be for now. When it got to the point where it was interfering with his time with Jack that’s when Spencer intervened.

“Aaron, this has got to stop. You’ve been ignoring Jack all evening, you’re obsession over this is getting out of hand.” 

“Spencer what are you talking about, I spent all day with Jack.” He looked towards his son’s room.

“Yeah and he asked for you to come read to him and you said in five minutes, that was two hours ago.” Spencer was angry, normally nothing would keep Aaron away from his son and that’s when he knew this had gone too far.

“Shit,” Aaron closed his eyes and blew out a deep breath. “Maybe you’re right.” He stood up, put the files away in the boxes and took them to their closet. He shoved them to the back and closed the door. He then went to Jack’s room and saw that his son was pretending to be asleep.

“Jack, I’m sorry buddy.” Jack rolled over and rubbed his eyes sleepily, “I made you sad didn’t I?” Aaron asked the three year old.

“Daddy, you spose’ to tell me a stowie,” Jack looked up at his Dad with sad eyes.

Aaron sat down and pulled the boy onto his lap, “Yes I was and daddy messed up big time. Tell you what you go to sleep and tomorrow I promise to read two stories to you, okay?” The boy smiled wide and shook his head excitedly.

Aaron smiled and realized just then how much this obsession was hurting his family, “I love you buddy, you know that right?”

“Love you too daddy,” Jack yawned wide and started to fall asleep in Aaron’s arms. Aaron got up and gently put Jack to bed, tucking the covers around him. He kissed the boy on the forehead, turned out the light and made his way into the living room.

“He’s fast asleep.” He looked into the face of a very upset Spencer, “I’m sorry, I know I’ve let this interfere and you’re right, Dave was right, I’m letting my ego get in the way of my family. I’ve put the files away and I promise I won’t get them out again unless we get a lead.”

“Thank you. Now let’s go to bed and get some sleep.” Spencer held you his hand and waited for Aaron to take it as they moved into the bedroom. 

The next morning Aaron brought the file boxes to the car and Spencer just watched. He didn’t say anything he wanted to see what Aaron was going to do. When they got to the BAU Aaron thrust one of the boxes at Spencer and he took it without question. 

“Just put that in the corner.” Aaron said to Spencer. He then saw that Aaron was putting them in a locked cabinet in his office. “Reid, they’ll stay here I promise. I won’t bring them home.”

“Okay, thank you Hotch.” Even though they were at work, it was early Spencer leaned in and gave Aaron a kiss.

Spencer hoped that this was going to be the end of it, but in the deepest part of his heart he just didn’t think so.


End file.
